


Bluewater Road.

by Twinklylights



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 11x07, Communication, Fix It, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Season 11, aka they leave the party before the orgy, philip give me your job challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklylights/pseuds/Twinklylights
Summary: He enjoys the melody and the stillness of the moment, feeling at peace being away from the noise of the day. With his head still rested against Mickey’s shoulder it only takes Ian a split second before he realizes that it can’t be the girl on the radio’s voice singing gently into his ear. It’s Mickey’s.Or, 11x07 fix it where they leave the party, Mickey's always been a singer and they're just two best friends who happened to fall in love.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 20
Kudos: 130





	Bluewater Road.

**Author's Note:**

> 11x07? More like a terrorist attack. Debate your mother about it not me!  
> This fic is just a therapy session for me cause I still can't believe they did that and want us to believe it makes sense.  
> Again, one day I'll stop posting every 5 minutes, when that day will come? Nobody knows.

Bluewater Road.

_“Can we leave now?”_

Ian’s not sure how many times he’s asked Mickey this today, but he hopes his husband hears the desperation in his voice and just how badly he wants to ditch this party and go home. Between the strangers at the gym and the brunch that felt more like an interrogation into their lives, Ian’s socializing meter has quicky plummeted into the negatives and the way things are looking he knows it’s not going to be long before something goes awry, and they find themselves entangled into a situation he knows they both don’t really want.

Mickey’s all for leaving. He’s fed, the alcohol is setting in just enough to make him feel giddy and he knows he doesn’t need anyone else around but Ian to share that with.

“We should have left 20 minutes ago. Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

+

The Uber ride is quiet. Tony hands them both a complimentary mask and doesn’t say anything more than “Keep them on the whole ride, please.”

Ian’s tired. He’s used to being an early riser but fighting with his siblings about the house first thing in the morning and then immediately starting a day of excursions with Mickey has left him exhausted. He leans his head on Mickey’s shoulder and smiles when Mickey immediately presses a kiss to his forehead through the mask.

“You okay?”

“Tired. Just wanna go to bed.”

“Marriage really has turned you into an old man, huh?” Mickey says with a laugh.

He’s not going to lie; he’s sure Ian could say the same about him. Making friends sounded fun in theory but the constant questions and the need to breakout into dance just for the hell of it isn’t something he’s down for. The free food was nice, and he couldn’t complain about the never-ending supply of alcohol, but him and Ian have all of that at home. He doesn’t see the point in adding other people into their perfectly balanced equation.

Tony turns around and asks them if they’ve got any radio request and they both give him a _no_ before he decides to turn on his own playlist.

The music is mellow. It’s nothing Ian’s heard before, but whoever’s voice it is, it’s calming him down. There’s an instrumental and her voice easily flows over it, light and airy. He feels like he could fall asleep in the car just by the sound.

_“Love you with your wings babe, these are your skies.”_

He enjoys the melody and the stillness of the moment, feeling at peace being away from the noise of the day. With his head still rested against Mickey’s shoulder it only takes Ian a split second before he realizes that it can’t be the girl on the radio’s voice singing gently into his ear. _It’s Mickey’s._

It’s soft, just quiet enough that he knows the driver can’t hear it, but he can. Mickey’s voice is low. He’s not exactly on key and it’s a little pitchy but it makes Ian feel like he’s at home. Mickey sings along with ease and Ian wonders when he’s ever heard this enough to know the lyrics so well but he’s not complaining.

He never thought the highlight of his day would be Mickey quietly singing to him in the back of an uber, but life has always had a way of surprising him.

+

The drive home takes longer than usual but Ian’s content if it means they’re both away from the chaos of the house for a little bit longer. He’s got his head rested against Mickey’s shoulder and the steady hum of his voice is everything Ian never knew he needed.

“How do you know all these songs?” he asks with a yawn.

“I don’t know. Fucking Old-Army used to play the same shit over and over. You can’t help but catch on to some of it.”

“You sound good. Like when you sing to me.”

It could be the drinks he’s had still setting in, or it could be the fact that Ian still makes him blush after all these years, but Mickey feels his cheeks flushing.

“Only sing for you.” He says in a whisper. He presses another kiss to Ian’s forehead and smiles when Ian grabs his left hand with a grip.

“I love you, you know that right? More than I could ever love anyone else. I’m never going to need anyone else.”

Mickey _feels_ that. He never needed to be convinced of the fact that Ian was his only one. He knew back when they were young and dumb teenagers that what he had with Ian was something he didn’t want to let go off. He can’t imagine his life without Ian or where he would be if fate hadn’t been on his side.

No one else could ever understand what they’ve fought so long to finally have.

“I love you too. Can’t even describe it, man. You’re all I’ve ever wanted.”

“You’ve got me forever Mick. Nothing is ever getting between us again.”

Ian lifts their joint hands and presses a kiss to Mickey’s tattooed knuckles. For a second he wants to take of his mask and really kiss his husband, but he figures they can manage for what he hopes is only 15 more minutes.

They hit a particularly long traffic light and Ian takes the opportunity to look out the window. He doesn’t miss being on the Northside at all. He’s got a lot of bad memories there and he’d be okay if him and Mickey never passed through again.

Things have changed over the years but there’s still restaurants and shops around that he remembers being in. pretending that he fit it and hoping that no one would notice the scrawny Southside teenager trying to blend in with the older Northside elites.

He spots a coffee shop that Ned had taken him to once. He’s surprised to see it still up and running and not boarded up like the all the buildings of the South Side, but he’s pleased to see the name hasn’t changed.

He tugs Mickey’s arm for a second and points out the window towards the dimly lit building.

_Bluewater road._

“Always wanted to take you there.” Ian says quietly.

Mickey has to squint to read the sign and he makes a face.

“Bluewater road? What does that even mean?”

“Don’t know. It’s just a coffee shop. The name always reminded me of your eyes.” He yawns and lays back against Mickey’s shoulder, thinking nothing of the truth he’s just shared with Mickey.

And sure, Mickey knows they’re married, and Ian’s bound to say romantic things every once in a while, but this hits him like a ton of bricks. The name of a coffee shop, reminding him of Mickey’s _eyes_? He’s always known that Ian sees him in a way that rest of the world never has, but the sentiment still feels like something he doesn’t deserve.

“Pull your mask down.” Mickey says in whisper. He’s got his face pressed close to Ian’s and all he wants is to feel Ian’s lips without the barrier of the cloth separating them.

“Mick...”

“It’ll be quick. I promise. I just wanna kiss my _husband_ on the lips.”

As much Ian wants to stay safe, wants them both to always be as healthy as they can, he’ll still never get tired of Mickey asking for kisses. He pulls his mask down just enough to expose his lips and leans in to press their lips together.

It’s soft and Mickey’s definitely feeling tipsy because he’s smiling more than he’s kissing and Ian knows he just really wanted to be close.

He’ll never get enough of this.

+

They thank the uber driver and head into the house, pretending not to notice the kid on the couch who they both know isn’t one of the Gallagher house regulars. Ian makes a beeline for the stairs and Mickey closely follows behind him.

Ian’s quick to hop in the shower, doing his best to wash away the stress of the day. He wastes no time putting on pajamas and flopping into bed. All he wants is to be with Mickey for the night and forget about everyone else on the planet.

He lays for about 15 minutes waiting for Mickey to come to bed but soon decides to go check and see what’s taking his husband so long to leave the bathroom.

Ian stands by the door for a moment taking in the sight in front of him.

Mickey’s nightly flossing ritual is nothing Ian isn’t used to but the way his hips are swaying to the beat that clearly is only in his head is new. Ian can’t make out the words too well but he’s sure of the fact that his husband is singing; Mickey’s smile in the mirror changing as he mouths the words while still trying to finish the task.

_“I can feel it on my skin. It's coming down on me.”_

It takes a while before he looks up and realizes Ian is standing in the doorway, admiring.

“Creeping on me again, Gallagher?” He says with a grin.

“Don’t think it’s creeping since we’re married.”

“Who am I kidding? I creep on you too, sometimes. Didn’t know somebody could ever look so good just sleeping.”

He turns around to face Ian who walks toward him and gently pushes him so that his back hits the sink.

“You’re singing a lot today. You feeling okay?”

“Fuck off.” He says with a laugh.

Mickey shoves his shoulder, walking past him back to their bedroom. He quickly lays on his side of the bed and waits for Ian who immediately lays beside him so that their shoulders are pressed together.

“I’m just saying maybe you missed your calling. Security might not be for life. You could be the next Justin Bieber or some shit. I wouldn’t mind being a trophy husband.” He laughs and scoots away when Mickey swats at his shoulder.

“Fuck you. Bieber aint got shit on me.”

“Nobody could compare to you.” Ian says through a yawn.

The days been long and all he really wants to do is sleep but Mickey’s sheer presence is enough motivation for him to fight the feeling just so they can spend a little bit more time together.

“You know I remember you singing when we were younger. You used to sing along to the radio at the Kash and grab when you thought I couldn’t hear you.”

Ian’s words stun Mickey, and the mention of their time at the store feels like a lifetime ago but somehow just like yesterday all at once.

“It was catchy shit. You telling me you weren’t hearing those songs in your head when you got home?”

“I was. But it was definitely your voice on loop in my head and not the original recordings. You’ve got a nice voice Mick.”

Mickey chuckles at that but again feels the blush he knows is visible on his cheeks.

His heart feels full when he’s with Ian. As if there’s nothing else in his body except his love for Ian; Flowing through his veins just as natural as his blood.

Loving Ian is all he knows.

The room is quiet and they’re both tired but neither of them can bring themselves to get up and turn off the lights.

“You’re delirious when you’re tired man. Go to sleep” He moves to cover Ian with their shared blanket, but Ian doesn’t get the hint and continues on.

“Not delirious, Still know the truth when I’m sleepy. You sang to me when I was low that first time. Never going to forget that shit. Couldn’t really feel much but knew I loved you.”

“You really remember that shit?”

“Of course, I do Mick. You can’t exactly forget the feeling of your best friend singing you to sleep when you feel like all else is falling to pieces.”

_Best friend._

As cheesy as it sounds, it takes his breath away to hear Ian say it so casually. As if it’s a truth he’s known forever.

“I’m your best friend?”, he asks in disbelief.

Ian turns his head to look Mickey in the eyes. He thinks Mickey has to be fucking with him.

“What? Of course, you’re my best friend? What else would you be?”

“Your husband?”

“Well yeah, but before that. Mick? Are you serious?”

He feels himself perk up with a newfound energy. Eager to understand how Mickey couldn’t have known this simple fact.

Mickey shrugs, feeling as if the night has suddenly taken an emotional turn he wasn’t ready for.

“Thought Lip was your best friend.”

“He’s _my brother_. It’s pretty much mandatory we be friends. But Mick? You’ve gotta know, You’re my best friend. You’re my favorite person, in _the entire world_. It’s never been a question.”

Ian’s words echo in Mickey’s ear and he turns to face Ian so that they’re nose to nose.

“You’re my best friend too. Fuck I think you might be my _only_ friend.” He laughs at the fact but they both know he’s not kidding.

Mickey brings his hand to rest against Ian’s cheek and smiles when Ian nuzzles into it.

“Don’t think a lot of people get to say they married their best friend. Lucky, I got you.” He yawns and Mickey smiles, presses a kiss to his forehead.

“Lucky I got you too. _Couldn’t imagine anything better_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been to Bluewater Road. Mickey is a wonderful singer. All shameless writers are demons.  
> kudos , comments , questions , concerns and roast are alllll appreciated ;)  
> [send prompts/request!!!](https://curiouscat.qa/twinklylightss)  
> [Follow me on twitter for tweets about Mick!!!](https://twitter.com/passionatemick)
> 
> And if you recognize the lyrics of the song in the car? Good for you ;)


End file.
